


The Quest for Peace

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Hero Complex, Non-Graphic Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	The Quest for Peace

The skies are ablaze again. Clark can see it, though it’s a world away. He doesn’t have the T.V on, with the Metropolitan newscaster’s voice to put an anesthetizing layer between his quiet life, and the carnage on the screen.

Clark is sixteen, and does not want this vision. Not yet. He knows he’s still growing into someone who could do something about situations like this. He wishes the world would wait for him.

Once he saw the world in black and white, and meteoric green. Maturity shades his reactions. Time will turn him into the protector of the earth.


End file.
